In the liquid crystal display apparatus, the driving voltage applied to the liquid crystal molecules must be inverted at regular intervals, to avoid permanent damage caused by the polarization of the liquid crystal material, and also to avoid the image residual effect. Therefore, a variety of polarity inversion methods have been proposed, including frame inversion, row inversion, column inversion, and dot inversion.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in the column inversion method, when a high loading image with a light/dark interval (H/L) of a pixel units is occurred, data lines need to be switched between light and dark voltages of the pixel units, the driving circuit needs to reduce the voltage of data lines in the odd number of columns from V1 to V3, rise the voltage of data lines in the even number of columns from V2 to V3, the voltage difference is larger, the power consumption of the source driver becomes larger, and the heat becomes larger; if the heat-dissipation measure is not good, the temperature will slowly increase, thus affecting product quality and reliability.